


Scenes from an Airship

by ShivaVixen



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Dissidia Opera Omnia (Mobile Game)
Genre: Cross posted to FanFiction.net, Gen, Slice of Life, epic crossover attempt, new friends new places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen
Summary: Been playing the mobile game Dissidia OperaOmnia. It gave me ideas.Slice of life interactions between the characters as they travel around trying to find their friends and a way to get home.





	Scenes from an Airship

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, it’s a fun game with lots of character interactions.

I.

Vivi watched Mister Hope and Mister Sazh talk as the older man steered. Miss Tifa was talking with Miss Rem and Miss Y’sholta and Mister Warrior of Light were talking to Mister Mog. 

Cautiously, he turned to look at the last of their number, the warrior Miss Tifa knew. He was leaning in a corner, staring out at the horizon.

Mister Cloud hadn’t spoken since they took off. Vivi wondered if something was wrong. No one else seemed to be paying attention to him, either.

“Mister Cloud?” Vivi tried, and the soldier looked down at him.

“... need something Vivi?” He responded after a moment.

“I was just wondering if you were okay ...” Vivi admitted. “You looked lonely standing by yourself.”

The soldier glanced out the window again before looking back down.

“I get a little motion sick.” Mister Cloud admitted. 

Vivi gasped, shocked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, as long as I can see the horizon.” Mister Cloud gave a wry smile. “Before I became a soldier it was a lot worse.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Probably a sleep spell if I want to sleep, but I’m good for now.” 

“Is something wrong?” Miss Y’sholta asked, the others were now close, having been distracted by Vivi’s gasp.

“You tell them.” Mister Cloud looked out the window again.

“Mister Cloud gets motion sick!” Vivi reported, looking at Miss Tifa.

“Ah, really? I don’t remember that.” She looked sheepish.

“It’s fine.” Mister Cloud gave a small smile.

That’s when they hit turbulence. Mister Cloud lost color in his face, but reached down and kept Vivi from falling on his face as the airship shook.

“Sorry about that!” Mister Sazh apologized. “Mog, how much further?”

“A half day, Kupo!” Mister Mog informed them all.

“I’m going to lay down ... anyone able to cast a sleep spell?” Mister Cloud decided.

“I can!” Vivi remembered the spell.

“Thanks.” Mister Cloud led the way to the bunk room that had been claimed by the men. Mister Cloud looked at his pauldron for a moment, then just lay down on one of the lower bunks.

“Don’t you want to be under the covers?” Vivi asked, concerned.

“It’s fine.” Mister Cloud assured him. “Just cast, then you can go back with the others.”

Vivi cast the spell, but didn’t leave. 

Most people when they slept were relaxed, but Mister Cloud was tense, and Vivi didn’t feel too good about leaving him alone.

The airship was big, and it was a little too quiet. Vivi climbed up into the top bunk. He missed his friends from his world, but it was nice meeting new people.

II.

The man known only by his title Warrior of Light stood on the deck of the airship, feeling a little lost. The women had decided to follow Cloud’s example in getting some sleep. Mog has wandered off, either to sleep or checking on the rest of the airship. Hope and Sazh had been comparing what they remembered about their world. It left the Warrior feeling more lost and unsure, so he had quietly excused himself.

“That’s a sad face. Gil for your thoughts?” Tifa came up, surprising him.

“I thought you had gone to bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d take a walk.” Tifa looked up at him. “You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

“... I don’t remember anything about my world.” He sighed. “I don’t even know if I have comrades that were scattered like you and Cloud or Sazh and Hope.”

“... Even if you don’t, you’re not alone right now.” Tifa looked at the passing clouds. “It’s a little scary, even for those of us who found our friends, because we can’t be sure we haven’t forgotten someone else. But we’re here, and there are others like us, so all we have to do is stick together and we’ll find the answers.” 

“...” the Warrior closed his eyes. “Thank you. That does give me some comfort.” 

“Anytime. That’s what friends are for!” She smiled up at him, but he noticed she was starting to shiver. 

He hadn’t paid much attention to the temperature before, but his armor kept him much warmer than what she was wearing. 

“If you’re cold, we should go inside. It wouldn’t do for you to fall ill.” He chided, moving to block the worst of the wind chill while guiding her back inside. “You should have said something.”

“It’s fine, you needed to talk.” Tifa let him herd her back into the airship. 

The Warrior looked at her once the door to the open deck was closed. “Still, you could have asked, I would not have minded.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tifa promised. “Want to go to the kitchen? I think it’s this way- Mog said it was fully stocked, and I could use something warm to drink.”

“Lead the way.” The Warrior bowed slightly, a half remembered habit that made Tifa flush slightly, before she led the way to the kitchen.

III.

Y’sholta woke to the sound of a muffled cough. Tifa wasn’t in her bunk, which left Rem.

“Are you alright?” Y’sholta asked, sitting up and looking at the young woman.

“Oh, yes. Just need some water ...” Rem paused as she got out of bed. “Which door was it for the toilet?”

“I believe it was that one.” Y’sholta gestured, before lying back down and listening to the sounds of Rem getting a glass of water. 

“That’s better, sorry to have woken you.” Rem returned, getting back into bed.

“Seems Tifa was unable to sleep.” Y’sholta noted, waving off the apology. “Mind telling me more about your world?”

“Not much to add, I’m afraid.”

“You were saying that the crystal erases the memory of those who’ve passed?” Y’sholta prompted.

“Yes, but I don’t know why you’re interested.”

“Ah ... an incident in my world, Warriors of light battled for our world, and when the dust settled, no one could remember their names or faces.” Y’sholta sighed. “I wonder if there’s a connection...”

“But you remember the dead, right?”

“Yes, I don’t know why they were the exception.” Y’sholta rested her head on her hand.

“... in my world, the only ones that remember the dead are called I’cie ... but I don’t know how that translates into your world.” Rem watched as Y’sholta thought it over. “Those that pass, we still have records of them.”

“Something to look into when I return.” Y’sholta smiled. “Thank you.”

IV.

Hope walked into the bunk room and stopped short at the sight of Vivi in danger of falling off the edge of the top bunk. Cloud was still asleep, but one hand was gripping the blanket in a white knuckled grip.

Lightning had warned him that sometimes soldiers would wake up swinging, and the last thing they needed was Cloud swiping at them with the insanely large sword he carried.

So, Hope needed to get Vivi back from the edge of the bunk, before he fell off, and without waking Cloud.

It didn’t take much to roll Vivi back, even while balancing on the end of the bed... then Vivi apparently decided his arm was a stuffed toy, and Hope was trapped. 

This was not going to end well. Especially if they hit turbulence again. Hope’s feet started to slip, and he barely managed to get them back under him.

Hope tried to hop into the top bunk, but with Vivi holding one arm hostage he couldn’t quite get leverage enough. He almost got it on the second try, and decided that if he couldn’t get up on the third he would just wake Vivi up. The noise of the springs weren’t exactly quiet.

He ended up yelping in surprise when someone grabbed his feet and helped him into the bunk.

Wide-eyed, he looked at a bleary eyed Cloud, who offered a wry smile.

“Spell wore off.” Was the short explanation. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Hope whispered, laying down and trying to get comfortable with Vivi trapping his arm.

“It’s fine.” Cloud grabbed a pillow and blanket from another bunk and helped Hope get settled.

“Are you still motion sick?”

“I just needed time to adjust to the ship. Only thing that will set it off now is turbulence.” Cloud assured him. “How long was I asleep?”

“Five or six hours, I guess.” Hope had spent quite a while talking to Sazh, and then helped the pilot check some of the miscellaneous items around the bridge of the airship ... as well as playing with the chocobo chick when it had woken up for a bit.

“Alright, you two alright if I leave?”

“Yes.” Hope answered him. 

Cloud nodded and left, leaving Hope to curl up around Vivi, who kinda felt like a living pillow. 

He was asleep before he fully processed the thought.

V.

Sazh blinked as a cup of something hot was held in front of his face.

“Tifa says you should have this if there’s no autopilot.” Warrior explained, and Sazh smiled as he took it. “She’s taking stock of supplies, I think she’ll be making a meal ...”

“ Kicked you out of the kitchen, I take it?” Sazh chuckled. The chocobo chick in his hair gave a sleepy ‘kweh’.

“I don’t think so, she asked if I would return to help cook.” Warrior admitted.

“I was teasing. Have you seen Mog?” Sazh asked, taking a sip, then almost coughing at the strong taste. He was definitely wide awake now.

“Someone need me, Kupo?” Mog flew in.

“This ship got an autopilot? I’m gonna need some sleep eventually.” Sazh took a more careful sip of the liquid. 

“I can do it!” Mog flipped. “Let me know when you need a nap, kupo!”


End file.
